


Puzzles

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beginnings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles

 

Puzzles.

That was what fed Sherlock, puzzles. John could see it in his face, he could see Sherlock’s eyes light up, his back straighten, he became at least an inch taller when confronted with a puzzle. It was like watching a sun rise in the form of a lanky, beautiful, very male, well… man.

John could be invisible, non-existant, to a puzzle solving detective. Sherlock would be entirely absorbed in the puzzle, every tiny particle of his attention was on the task of solving the case. There were times he swore (sometimes literally) that if he dropped dead Sherlock wouldn’t notice until he tripped over his cold, still body. And the detective was equally unaware of his own needs when puzzle solving. John could spend hours fruitlessly trying to get Sherlock to eat, sleep or just drink a cup of tea and yet when the puzzle was solved he would eat like the starving (well he probably was) and sleep like the dead.

What John didn’t know, what he failed to realise for quite some time, was that for Sherlock there was one all encompassing, terrifyingly important puzzle, one that he could not, must not, fail to solve. And yet at the same time Sherlock knew it was a puzzle he would never solve, he could only hope to understand some parts of it. It was a puzzle that received an uncommonly large amount of his attention and yet he was afraid to show it.

That was until one dull day, there were no other puzzles to solve, no work to be done and they were spending the afternoon reading, drinking tea and in John’s case tutting over the clutter in the flat.

As John sat there, eyeing the mess and wishing Sherlock would do something about it (but of course knowing full well that wasn’t going to happen), he couldn’t help his gaze returning to Sherlock over and over again. He looked smaller somehow, like his boredom was shrinking him.

Sherlock swung his legs off the couch with a sigh and caught his tea cup, knocking it over on the edge of the table. He looked up quickly, expecting an expletive to drop from John’s lips but instead a warm smile greeted him. He sat up, leaning forward, his gaze not leaving John.

For John the sun was rising, not the sun, his sun. Sherlock’s face brightened, his eyes blazed and at last John realised it was because of him. Sherlock had that exact same look he had when a juicy case was presented to him. He grew, in stature and brightness and it was all because John smiled at him, he was obviously expecting some kind of reprimand over the spilled tea and a smile instead was a puzzle.

John found himself rising from the chair, half climbing over the table, the spilt tea forgotten. He took that bright face in his hand, tilting Sherlock’s chin upwards as he leaned down. There was a gentle, warm, brush of lips over lips, a small smile from both sets and a widening of bright blue/green eyes.

This was the greatest puzzle for Sherlock, John Watson, how John made him feel. However hard he tried to deny his feelings, the sentiment, it was there and it was strong and he was showing it now. Every tiny particle of Sherlock’s attention was focused solely on John and for the first time he was not hiding it.

John poured Sherlock a fresh cup of tea before sitting back down and resuming his reading. Sherlock sat stock still for a moment and then spooned some sugar into his tea, his hand trembling, scattering the sugar. John smiled again, his sun was now shining particularly brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> A loooong time ago kuuttamo (on tumblr) suggested I write a mini fic for her gorgeous artwork. I so wanted to do it and then my muse went on holiday and it sat there waiting for me to get my arse in gear. Several times I started to write something and felt it just wasn’t good enough for her art. I hope this is ok, I hope she likes it. kuuttamo.tumblr.com
> 
> Artwork can be seen here http://thescienceofjohnlock.tumblr.com/post/37255447182/puzzles-that-was-what-fed-sherlock-puzzles
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
